Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{1}{2} \times 3\dfrac{1}{2} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{7}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{2}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 7}{2 \times 2}$ $ = \dfrac{49}{4}$ $ = 12 \dfrac{1}{4}$